


Outworld OG: Back on the Throne

by FrankFontaine1959



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:53:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26344420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankFontaine1959/pseuds/FrankFontaine1959
Summary: Shao Kahn Fires Back at his Haters with a Killer Diss Track.
Kudos: 3





	Outworld OG: Back on the Throne

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Reddit, I went all out and made a Diss Track for Shao Kahn, complete with an Apple Reviews Blurb because I had literally nothing else to do. Enjoy!

**Outworld OG: Back on the Throne Deluxe Edition**

**Track Name**

| 

**Artist**

| 

**Time**

| 

**Price**  
  
---|---|---|---  
  
**Kollecting Tribute**

| 

FT. BigMoney BagMan

| 

[E] 4:10

| 

$1.29  
  
**Backbreaker**

| 

DJ Smoke _Remix_

| 

[E] 3:30

| 

$1.29  
  
**Timeless**

| 

FT. The Unstoppable G-Unit

| 

[E] ∞

| 

$1.29  
  
**Kan’t Handle This Kahn**

| 

(Interlude)

| 

[E] 1:08

| 

$1.29  
  
**Steal Your Jade**

| 

FT. The Hat Maestro

| 

[E] 3:44

| 

$1.29  
  
**Consult My Hammer, Fool!**

| 

FT. Onaga, Who?

| 

[E] 2:32

| 

$1.29  
  
**Bow to Me!**

| 

_Hammer Instrumental_ FT. Mr. Teeth

| 

[E] 6:46

| 

$1.29  
  
**Damned Sorcerers**

| 

FT. Sindel ( _Wifey_ )

| 

[E] 3:51

| 

$1.29  
  
**Kahn’s Paradise**

| 

FT. Erron _‘You Still Aided the Usurper’_ Black

| 

[E] 4:18

| 

$1.29  
  
**Once and Future Champion**

| 

Kronika’s my Bitch _Remix_

| 

[E] 2:55

| 

$1.29  
  
[ _Bonus Track_ ] **Fuck Scorpion! Put me on the Cover!**

| 

I Know Where you Live Ed _Remix_

| 

[E] 3:06

| 

_Included in Deluxe Edition Only_  
  
Shao Kahn has never been one to sit idle. As rivals have lay claim to his throne, thinking him aloof to their machinations, Kahn has actually been in the lab with some old friends. “This needed to be bigger. 2001 big, you understand,” Shao Kahn tells Outworld Records. “I had to go back to basics. I needed to return to the essence of myself. The Shao Kahn you experience now is peerless. I pity the artists who come after me.” On a hiatus since 2011, when his last big studio album _I’m the Baddest Motherfucker Here_ failed to meet sales projections, Kahn attributes his newfound passion to those he’s surrounded himself with. “I was in a dark place after that album. I mean, I’m still the baddest motherfucker here [points to his heart] where it matters. But I was surrounded with too many toxic influences.” 

Indeed, one notable absence among the star studded tracks is Quan Chi, also known as _The Woolay Prince_. The two had a very public falling out in 2012, and while Quan Chi has since released an album many claim targets Kahn, the self-proclaimed Outworld OG is unfazed. “ _Skull-Fucker_? Really? That’s the best he had? Talk about desperate for attention.” _Back on the Throne_ sees Kahn fire back against new up and comers _CassieQuinnXXX_ and _TheRealKahnKitana_ , but the album is as much about remembrance as it is the future. “It’s been a long road to get here,” says Kahn, “I want my fans to know that I haven’t forgotten where I came from.”

_Back on the Throne_ sees a much more mature Shao Kahn. One who has mastered the craft of storytelling, and isn’t afraid to share the spotlight and let his guests imbue their verses with a little something extra. Like Erron _‘You Still Aided the Usurper’_ Black, whose nearly minute long operatic section on _Kahn’s Paradise_ was apparently entirely improvised. “I was hungry when I made this album,” says Kahn, “like I haven’t been in a long time.” 

Perhaps the most notable addition to the album is Sindel, who sings the chorus on _Damned Sorcerers_. When Outworld Records reached out for a comment from the Kahn’s _Wifey_ , we received this response: “I mean I always knew he had it in him. My ex-husband Jerrod, who died tragically in a spear related accident, simply couldn’t do enough to satisfy me. Shao just has this way with words that very few artists have. One day I hope my daughter realizes that. The poor girl couldn’t hold a tune to save her life.”

Outworld Records asked for a few last words from Shao Kahn, who eagerly awaits to get back in the studio. “What my critics will never understand is this: what I do inspires people. My music picks people up from their pathetic, mundane lives and makes them feel powerful. Not as powerful as me, but still, more powerful than Kotal at least. HA!”


End file.
